


Air catcher

by Casanddeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Dirty Talk, Hooker Castiel, Knotting, Omega Castiel, Rich Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casanddeanwinchester/pseuds/Casanddeanwinchester
Summary: Castiel a omega who was kicked out of his house because he was an omega with little emjney he now sells his body one cold night he meets an aloha with jade green eyes who quickly makes him swoon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what ya think I'm literally lonely so idk talk to me

Castiel shivers in the cold night air , as he's about to go home only making a profit of 150 dollars he rarely had enough money for daily needs but what else could he do couldn't go home cause he was an omega he knew if he ever went back Michael would kill him. Cas wants to cry but he can't cause a big black suv pulls up as the driver rolls the back window down , castiel walks up to the back door window taking in the color green as jade green eyes flash at him “Hey there little omega how much for a night of whatever I want” the alpha yes alpha winks at him with a sly grin castiel stands tall to give an answer to the big alpha “well I charge 25 for a handjob,50 for blowjob,100 for your Dick in my ass” the alpha chuckles a deep chuckle at castiel's last comment “well what about I pay a thousand and I get a whole night of what I please” castiel thinks “alright a whole night with me it is” 

 

the alpha opens the door and hops out and takes castiel's hand to lead him into the car castiels slides in feeling warm and taking the scent of leather and musk smell he absolutely loves it “so little omega what's your name” castiel never tells his name well most don't ask but some reason he says it with no hesitation “it's...cas..castiel” “castiel huh well I think I'll call ya cas” castiel likes the nickname “ok alpha” castiel thinks then pops a question “what's your name Alpha” “dean winchester” some reason that name makes him produce a little bit of slick.

 

They pull up to a large grey home compared to castiel's little home it's a mansion dean gets out of the car only to help castiel down he likes dean very much most alphas just fuck him in a dirt motel room but dean he feels is different than so easy knot head alpha. “well castiel welcome to my home” dean takes castiel's hand as he leads him to his room .

 

Castiel enters the huge room he sees dean has a huge black bed castiel doesn't like the color but oh well the room is gorgeous he turns around to dean who seems prideful with his room “how would you like me alpha”dean looks at him for a little bit “on your back so I can see you” castiel starts for the bed swinging his hips but he's stopped by Dean who suddenly swoops him up bridal style castiel yelps but it's silenced by dean's soft lips kissing his own chaste lips then he's placed lightly onto a soft bed. 

 

Castiel hurries to lay back and shimmy out of his panties hips swaying as he shows his hole completely he sees dean palming his erection “keep being that hot cas and I'll Cum” castiel just pulls dean with his legs dean leans down to kiss castiel tongue exploring castiel's mouth he kisses down castiel's neck castiel tilting his neck to give dean better access dean makes his way down to castiel's hole as he presses his finger in the tight eat slick already all over his finger he thrust slowly then speeding up gradually.

 

Castiel is writing on the bed dean pushes two fingers at once castiel moans but doesn't reject it he pushes the last two fingers in and castiel fucks himself on them. Dean pulls his fingers out and licks castiel's hole few times before he lines his cock up with castiel's hole castiel should tell him to put a condom on “deannnn….dean...condom…” dean opens looks to his nightstand and grabs the box of condoms it's empty “cas I don't have any left please don't make me pull out” castiel needs dean bad “fine just hurry” dean waste no time pushing in both making castiel and himself moan loud with need. 

 

Dean starts with slow deep Thrusts speeding up quickly cause castiel's hole keeps pulling him in its skin greedy “just look at ya such a slut for a big alpha cock in this little whore hole” castiel shivers at dean's words “tell me how much you love my cock in you”castiel just moans out “love cock….. it's so big” dean hits castiel's prostate making castiel scream with pleasure it makes dean trust faster “alpha….. dean…. Please..” dean grunts pushing in so deep he just loves the tight heat “please what omega” castiel moans his reply “please ...let me ah … cum” .

 

 

Dean thrust faster “cum on my cock” dean trust with all he has making castiel scream with so much pleasure “come on my little slut come from my big alpha cock in your little tight heat” with that castiel let's go short spurts warm come on his and dean chest . Dean thrust so hard he feels his knot forming he turns castiel around without removing his cock from his ass standing tall he pushes castiel on his cock castiel's hands dangle as the strong alpha fucks into his hole dean finally spills his seed knot popping in castiel's hole. Dean and castiel falling onto his bed dean holds castiel close to him as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
